Reenactment
by YuuIsAVampida
Summary: Leo Baskerville had only wanted to join a group of people that had seemed interesting to him, but he had unwittingly brought upon another tragedy to Sablier.


**AU: In this story I am going to assume that Lutwidge is in Sablier, this is set in modern times, and Leo knows nothing about the Tradegy of Sablier. **

* * *

><p>The one thing Leo learned on his first day at Lutwidge was to never trust the directions of Ada Vessalius. Leo, lost, asked her for the directions to his dorm room, and he had ended up in a cave like chamber with people in red cloaks giving him strange looks. They were all crowded around a large table, looking at a large map. Leo tried his best to convince himself that Ada had given him the wrong directions by accident, but it was extremely hard to believe seeing that he hadnt seen any dorm rooms, but had seen numerous empty classes instead, on this floor.<p>

_'I think Eliot's rubbing off on me..'_ He almost cringed at the thought.

Leo had found the situation intensly awkward. He did not like people to be observing him in such a manner, even thought there were very few people doing so.

There was a tall man with long blonde hair, who Leo had first noticed because of his oddly colored eyes, who had glanced at Leo once and had been smirking to himself as he returned his attention to the map. Next to him was a girl with short light blue hair and a crazed look on her face as she stared at Leo. At the other end of the table there was a lady with orange hair who was chattering excitedly, but rather loudly with the man next to her who had a strange mark on his face.

He had heard her squeal, "Glen-sama is back!" a few times. In the corner was a petite girl, probably a few years younger than Leo, that was resting in the corner.

Leo was ultimately confused that they had not been the slightest alarmed about his presence. It seemed they were doing something important, but his presence hadnt interrupted them. Despite this, Leo muttered a quiet "Pardon me." and promptly left the room. Now he would have to find the main office.

Leo trudged down the hallways silently hoping for someone to ask for directions. As Leo turned another corner, he came across a piano room. He peered inside, looking to see if anyone was there. Luckily for Leo, there was. It was one of his two acquaintinces at Latowidge with unruly hair, not as unruly as his, but still unruly who was sitting in an uncomfortable looking position in the corner, his face buried in a Holy Knight book, with his legs swung under him.

"Elliot," Leo called out. As the other boy lifted his head, Leo stepped in. "do you know where the main office is?"

Eliot snickered at his friend. "You got lost."

"Thank you for stating the obvious." Leo said. Eliot closed his book after giving a narrowed glance at Leo's direction. He slowly stood up and awkwardly stretched. Leo had waited patiently for Eliot to start walking ahead of him, and then followed the boy into the empty halls.

"So, Leo," Elliot started, waiting fro Leo to catch up so he could walk next to him, "what dorm are you in?"

Leo fished through his jacket pocket for the paper he had folded up a while ago and handed it to Eliot, who gave him a sideways look, which Leo assumed was for not unfolding the paper for him.

Eliot's eyes got wider in surprise at the paper for a moment. "You're rooming with the Baskervilles?"

Leo shrugged. "It seems to be so. Who are the Baskervilles?"

Elliot looked at Leo with a look of curiousity and disbelief. "How do you _not_ know who the Baskervilles are?" Leo sighed. This is why he rarely asked Eliot anything. "The Baskervilles are...or _were_ the relatives of Glen Baskerville."

Leo stayed quiet and stared at Eliot waiting for him to continue. Leo sighed when Eliot didn't. "And who is Glen Baskerville?"

Eliot rolled his eyes at the question. "He and the Baskervilles practiced some sort of...magic. He was a close friend to the headmaster." Leo didn't have to ask who the headmaster was, and he knew that if he did, he would trigger a rant about the Vessalius from Eliot. Leo nodded, signaling Eliot to continue. "So after Glen Baskerville died, the other Baskervilles enrolled here, so they have a huge dorm room in the basement."

Leo froze, as everything started to click in his mind. "I'm rooming with them?"

Eliot turned around and Leo could see the annoyance on his face. "Yeah. Isn't that what I just said?" He growled. He turned to face Leo. "Do you know them or something? Why are you looking like that?"

"It's nothing."

Eliot continued on down the staircase as if he didn't hear Leo.

_Do they even have anything in that dorm? I didn't see anything but that weird little table. _Leo thought. He then brushed it off as they approached the door. Eliot rapped loudly on the door. He then paused to listen to loud footsteps approaching. In an matter of seconds, the blonde man Leo had seen earlier appeared at the door. Leo was relieved that he had only given him a quick glance, and then turned to Eliot.

"Ah, hello brother,"

The surprised raise in Eliot's eyebrows made the man smile for a split second. "Hello, Vincent." Leo peered at Eliot, and as he expected, Eliot had a hard glance fixed in Vincent's mix matched eyes. Vincent looked over at Leo instead and smiled politely.

"You must be Leo. I'm Vincent Nightray." He extended a hand to Leo, which he shook. "Good day, Eliot." Vincent turned away and stepped into the large room, obviously expecting Leo to follow. Leo glanced up at Eliot, who seemed to be spacing out. Leo muttered a good bye and quickly headed into the room.

Leo was instantly confused when he took a look around the room. All he saw was that gigantic table in the middle of the room. "Vincent?" Leo stepped further into the room. He heard a muffled laugh coming from behind him, and spun around to see another doorway appear, with the pink haired lady from earlier in the doorway.

"Come in," she said, grabbing his arm, pulling him into the room. Leo found himself in awe. The room had a humoguous stage in the center, with Vincent and the girl with blue hair slashing at dolls that were spewing out some red liquid with two small swords. The girl with the pink hair led Leo down the aisle of the dark room, close to the stage. The girl with the pink hair sat down on the ceemingly cold conrete floor with her legs crossed, and looked at Leo expectantly. Leo reluctantly walked a little past the girl and seated himself. He looked over at the girl and saw that she was staring up at the scene.

Leo gazed up at the scene of Vincent and the other girl stabbing through the dolls, adn quickly lost interest. _How could she be so entranced with watching dolls be stabbed?_ Leo mused. In a matter of seconds after that, Vincent and the girl stopped stabbing through what seemed to be an endless line of dolls, and the room suddenly got bright again.

Vincent gazed down at Leo and the other girl. "Oh, you were watching." Leo found it hard to believe that he hadn't noticed them sitting there. "Leo, this is Lottie," he gestured to the pink haired girl. "The girl over there," Vincent pointed to a spot behind Leo, to the girl from earlier with the orange hair. "is Lily. And the guy next to her is Fang." Leo nodded. "And last but not least this is Zwei." The blue haired girl waved at Leo.

After that, Vincent had opted to simply look at Leo. Leo had awkwardly shifted his bangs to cover hsi eyes.

"What was that just now?" Leo asked after a few seconds.

"We were practicing for our performance." Leo had to wonder what kind of performance would involve stabbing through so many ..dolls. "We are going to be doing a reeactment of the Tradgey of Sablier."

Leo had heard the name before, but never knew exactly what it was. But he didn't want to ask.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, Leo." Vincent said. "We need someone to play the role of Glen Baskerville." At that, Lottie turned and looked at Leo, with excited eyes.

Leo had taken that as Vincent's way to ask him if he wanted to play the part of Glen Baskerville. "Uh..sure."

* * *

><p><strong>This is going to be a two shot story. The next chapter will be about what happens during and after the reenactment :O <strong>


End file.
